U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,695 ('695 patent), to Janson, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a shift device which axially moves a shift fork upon rotational movement of a shift rail. The shift fork in the '695 patent is moved when the rail is rotated, but not when the rail is moved axially.
It would be desirable to provide a design which accommodates axial movement of a shift fork with either a rotational movement of the shift rail or an axial movement of the shift rail.